Dairy Queen
by Geekquality
Summary: Can a couple of trips to DQ change anything between Chad and Sonny? I already know the answer; you gotta read to find out! Long one-shot! All of my stories are T cuz i feel like it. nuthin bad happens


**Disclaimer and such at the bottom!**

**I don't know if there's a Dairy Queen in Hollywood, but there are many where I'm from! So deal with it! I mean… please, understand that I do not know the big ice cream parlor in Hollywood…**

**oh and sorry that its long [21p]... im too lazy to cut it in half so deal with it- i mean.. plz understand my situation...**

* * *

Dairy Queen

One- Shot

SPOV

You know what I love?

Summer. No, not _only _because it's always sunny and because of the relationship with my name. It's so warm and there's a break from school. For regular people, it means relaxation. For _So Random- ites! _We just don't have to see Ms. Bitterman, but we still gotta work. Also, everyone seems to be in a better mood.

You know what I love better than summer, though?

Ice cream in summer. The yummy, cold treat is great in the hot sun.

So, that's why I'm sitting in a booth in Dairy Queen with my very yummy recees blizzard.

* * *

CPOV

I love ice cream!

That is why I'm here at Dairy Queen.

I go up to the counter in my sunglasses and ordered my regular Oreo blizzard. I always try to leave quickly, so I won't be spotted, but instead, I spot a special brunette sitting alone in a booth. Little Miss Sonshine shouldn't be left alone… well, because she's Sonny.

We just can't have that, now, can we?

Let's go pay her a visit, shall we?

I slid into the other side of the booth. "Hey Sonn-ay!"

She smiled her 100 watt smile. "Hi, Chad!"

I love her smile; it must be the best I've ever seen… I mean… NO! Pssh… pfft… it's just like any other smile there is… _plus a million! _I sighed. Hell yeah!

* * *

SPOV

I smiled at Chad, who was smiling at me. His deep, blue eyes were staring right into mine… and I could… get lost in them… at any time… SONNY! Sorry_… you know you like him…_

Wait, why is he here, at a public place, with fans?

"What's wrong?" he asked with curiosity and concern. Wow, that's a first. He must've noticed my confused expression.

"Oh, it's just that I'm wondering why you're here…"

His eyes glanced around the restaurant, confused, as he talked slowly. "Am I- not supposed- to be- here…?"

"No, no, no, it's just- well, I'm kinda surprised that you would come to this family place and that you don't have this professional private chef cooking some exquisite gourmet food for 'the greatest actor of our generation.'"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, I'm a down to earth guy," he said matter- o- factly.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "CDC, the 'greatest actor of our generation' with millions of fans swooning over him to turn out to be a normal guy? You're such an egotistical jerk, and I just don't see you as a down to earth guy."

I can't believe how many times I had to call him the greatest actor of our generation! I wanna puke! Ugh! Lies! _Mhmm…_

"I am! I'm actually a real family guy, too! But, of course, the paparazzi can't know that," he said and pouted. "OoO… what kind of blizzard is that?" he seemed to have forgotten about our whole conversation!

Way to change the subject! "A recees blizzard," I said and sat back in my seat and crossed my arms.

Then what he did just… surprised me. He reaches for my spoon and takes a bite of MY blizzard! "Chaaad!" I whined.

Why'd he do that? Ugh! That's MY spoon. The least he could've done was use his own spoon!

"Phwaa?" he said with a mouth full of MY blizzard.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I've never had that kind before, duh," he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed.

"You can have a bite of mine," he said while dipping his spoon in his blizzard and putting it in front of my mouth. Eh, what the hell? I've never had his kind before, either, so I just eat it off his spoon, too.

"Mmm… that's good!" I exclaimed.

"It'n it?" he said with, surprisingly, more enthusiasm than me. I nodded.

"So, how do I know that you're a down to earth, normal, family guy?"

"Well, then, come to my house and I'll show you! Oh, and you're the only one outside of my family who will see 'Chad,' and not 'CDC," he said.

His house, with parents? I have to meet his parents? Isn't that what couples do? We're not a couple! And I don't wanna be… right? "Oh…"

"It's a date then?"

"Date…?"

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. Get ready for taco night with the Coopers!" he said and clicked his tongue, winked, and pointed. He picked up his blizzard and left. "Bye, Sonshine."

"Bye…"

Wait… so, am I going on a date with Chad…? Pssh… pfft… NO!

* * *

CPOV

Now, _that _is the CDC way to get a date! Works every time…

Considering this was the _only _time I was too nervous to ask straight out, so this was the first time…

And it worked!

And it doesn't matter cuz I got a date with Sonny! I got a date with Sonny! Yay! Yay! Yay! _Sonny's in your mind too much, dude. _I know… I know…

Sonny is the only one from the outside world who will know about this other side of me. Chad is a passionate, normal, down to earth, family guy. CDC is an egotistical jerk who only cares about him, his looks, his rep, and his mirror.

I bet this 'date' thing will work out if she knew Chad, and not CDC.

I walked into my house, it's pretty big, but we chose not to live in a mansion because of all the unneeded space. _That'll show Sonny! _The kitchen is a great size with one swinging door connecting it to the dining room and living room. Our dining room isn't fancy; it just has a table and chairs big enough to fit 6. There is a buffet table with candles and family pictures. In the corners, there are tall, sleek, black lamps to create a dim lighting. All together it felt real cozy.

In the living room, the walls are tan and have hardwood floors. There is an orange couch and two orange love seats on a white carpet with orange rings and tan circles. Also a glass table that has magazines and a few remotes on it. It has a big flat screen and entertainment center. There is an opening in the room which is a doorway to our porch.

The porch takes up the whole back of the house and is all screens. There are those white beach tables and chairs around the porch and on the right side there's a bar; on the left there's a sliding door leading out to the backyard. It was those wired, small bulb lights roping around the whole thing. It is really romantic and cozy at the same time. Note to self: bring Sonny in here sometime. Our back yard is normal- sized with a pool, Jacuzzi, sandbox, and swing set.

I walked into our mud room when you first walk in the door. I put my keys down, hung up my jacket, took off my shoes, and fixed my hair in the mirror. "I'm home!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps, no, pitter- patters, running towards the stairs. "Chad!" yelled my 6- year- old sister. She ran down the stairs and jumped into my arms.

"Abby!" I mimicked. Abby has the same hair as me: blond with highlights. Though, it was straight and went down to her lower back. Her eyes were the same as mine, too, along with my wonderful smile.

"How were rehearsals?" she asked.

"Great, we got early! How was your last day of kindergarten?"

"Great, I got a math award!"

"Really? Can I see?"

"Of course, Chaddykins!" I put her down and she took my hand and led me up the spiral staircase.

The first door on the left is my parents' room; I rarely go in there. The first door on the right is the bathroom, which has an ocean theme. The second room on the right is mine. The second room on the left is Abby's. Where the hallway's supposed to end, there is an opening with funky beads hanging down leading to our game room. I go in there all the time, since I was forbidden to have those play stations, Wii, or anything else in my bedroom; only a TV.

Isn't Abby so cute? I'm so glad I'm the only one with the right to call her my little sis! Abby's room is neon pink with purple splatters on one wall, orange splatters on another, neon green splatters on another, and yellow on the last. All of the furniture is white: desk, 4- post bed, and 2 night stands. Her 4- post bed has a pink canopy with one color ribbon going down each post: purple, yellow, orange, and neon green. Her desk chair is pink. The rug on the floor is a white one with pink, purple, yellow, orange, and neon green circular rings. Ironic, really, how rugs can match this color scheme. On the floor, scattered, there are stuffed animals, dolls, doll houses, and dress up clothes. The reason why they're not in the game room is because we don't share them; I would never in my life play with that stuff. There are purple, neon green, orange, and yellow beanbags in a circle in the middle of the room. There is a door that leads to a balcony over our patio. It has pink chairs and such out there. Her walk in closet is filled with tons of clothes and shoes.

Even though we don't live in a mansion and such, we still love to arrive to places in style.

Abby went over to her desk, grabbed a piece of paper- the certificate, I'm guessing- and skipped back over to me, sitting next to me on her bed. "See, Chaddykins?"

Wow, highest average in all of the kindergarteners! That must be at least out of 100 kindergarteners!

"That's so great, Abby! You don't know how proud of you I am!" I said while hugging her.

She blushed and waved her hand as if it were nothing. "Thank you! You know how you said you got out of rehearsals early? We're you go?"

"I went to DQ with a friend."

"Who?" figures she'd ask.

"Sonny."

"A girl…?"

"Yeah…"

"Was it a date?" she smirked.

"No, I went there to get a blizzard, when I saw her all alone at a booth, so I decided to join her."

"Oh… ok…" she smiled one of those 'I'm totally innocent and you're stupid' smile. She _is _only 6… right?

"Abby! Chad! Dinner's ready!" yelled my mom. Good, no need to explain to Abby about this whole Sonny thing. Now how will she take this whole dinner thing tomorrow…?

"Chaddykins…"

"Piggyback ride?"

"Piggyback ride."

She got on my back and I said, "Destination: dinner table."

I started making airplane noises as I swerved down the hall, down the spiral staircase, and all the way to the dining room. "Prepare for landing," I said in that same deep voice and sat her down in her chair. I sat next to her, laughing and smiling.

"So what are we having?" I asked.

"Roast chicken, green beans, and potatoes," my dad said.

"Yummy!" exclaimed Abby.

My mom brought out the chicken, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of green beans and plate of potatoes.

"Thanks, honey," said my mom.

"No prob- lamo, mother deary," I said as I smiled and laughed at her. She laughed along, as this happened every night. I smiled and sat back down.

We all dug into her delicious meal.

Abby talked about her last day of school and her math award. Dad talked about this diva, Hannah Montana- dated her once, never going back- or was it Miley Cyrus- that recorded at his recording studios. Two different divas in the same day… ouch. Mom talked about all the Bridezillas at her bridal shop.

"How was your day, Chad?" asked my mom.

"Rehearsals were great; we're starting a whole new season for _Mackenzie Falls _tomorrow. We got let out early because of all our hard work, so I went over to DQ. Oh, that reminds me: I invited a friend over for taco night."

"Who?"

"Sonny, she stars in another show in the studios: _So Random! _I saw her at Dairy Queen sitting in a booth all alone, so I decided to join her."

My mom and dad exchanged glances. "She's a girl?" asked Dad.

"Yeah, Sonny, like I said." Didn't I say she was a girl many a time?

"We know who; you talk about her all the time!"

"Pssh… no I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. Last night, you talked about your little 'fine- good' fight and went into _a lot _of detail," said Abby.

"Oh… ha… I guess I do…" I started to think about Sonny. The way she ate her ice cream and her hair and chocolate eyes…

"And now you're in a daze…" said Dad.

"N- no, I'm n- not!" I protested.

Abby just shook her head and sighed. I thought she was six…

Mom and Dad just exchanged glances, again.

"Whatever, Son, if it's not a date, then, what is it?" asked Dad.

"Well, she couldn't believe that I could be a normal, down to earth, family guy, so I invited her over so she could see who I really am and to prove her wrong."

"Why wouldn't she think that?" asked Abby.

What am I supposed to tell her? 'Hey, Abby, I'm your big brother, your role model and I'm a heartthrob and I'm a jerk to everyone out there except for my family- and occasionally Sonny- and I break millions of hearts every day. I only care about myself outside of this house and don't care for anyone.' Oh, yeah, I'm definitely gonna tell her that.

I gave a pleading look towards my parents and said, "Well, Abby, sometimes my job at the _Falls_… requires me to… act differently to some people. Sometimes I need to act… the opposite of this Chad," I said… why did I say that? Then I mumbled, "…or the world…"

"Oh, do you act that why towards Sonny, too?" asked Abby.

"Well, I'm supposed to act that way, but sometimes when we're alone, I have my moments."

"Good, because if you acted that way to my favorite actress on my favorite show, then I'd be mad!"

"Yeah, I guess- wait! I thought _Mackenzie Falls _was your favorite show?" I am the star and I am her older bro; she should be supportive!

She scoffed. "I'm only 6, Chad, jeez; don't you think your melodramatic is a little too old for me?"

Why can she act so smart, and then be so dumb? And you can't just say you're only 6 and call my show a melodramatic! I know it is, but 6- year- olds don't use big words like that! And how does she know about relationship problems? Not that Sonny and I am a couple… pssh… no…

I opened my mouth to talk, but Abby interrupted me, "I bet _So Random_ is your favorite show, too, even though you're the rival! I know I force you to watch it with me, but you laugh and enjoy it. I even walked into your room once to find you watching it- on your own!"

I choked on my food and my eyes widened. I quickly regained myself.

How did she know that? When she came on, I decided to watch one episode and it was pretty funny; it was my favorite show ever since.

"Uh… no…" I scratched the back of neck. "It's my rival show. Why would I watch it?"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Lying,"

"Not,"

"Lying,"

"Not,"

"Not,"

"Lying," Oh shit…

"HA!" she exclaimed. Sonny used this method to admit that I cared for her.

"Plus, you were on the show 3 times…" she said with a sly smile.

"Yeah…" Wait- the public should only know about 2! "No, wait, only 2!"

"Nope, it's 3."

"Well, name them, then!"

Our parents were just staring at us watching the whole thing. They were frozen! Mom looked at us wide- eyed and mouth open, while Dad looked at us wide- eyed and his mouth open with his fork right in front of his mouth.

"The Hottie MT sketch, the Stop SPS song, and as Eric, Sonny's biggest fan,"

I did a spit take. _Great time to take a sip of water, Chad! _Shut it!

"What?" I screeched. I was in a weird beard! Does she think I have a beard or something?

"You dressed up as Eric. You pretended to be Sonny's first and biggest fan, but I don't think you were ever pretending…"

"No, that wasn't me! How can you fake broken arms, anyways? Pfft… I mean really? And then that beard! Who would want to have it, let alone try it on?"

"HA! You would've had to watch the show to know this… unless it was YOU!"

Ugh! This is impossible! I sighed and rubbed my temples. There's no point in trying to get out of it, now. "How'd you know it was me?" I said in a serious tone.

She scoffed. "You think I wouldn't recognize my own brother?"

I sighed. "True…"

"Yeah, so just admit that your favorite show is _So Random! _This way I can stop being a rude interrogator," this 6- year- old used yet another big word.

"Fine, _So Random!_ is my favorite show! You happy?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"I thought you were 6…" I muttered.

"I am; I'm just a smart 6- year- old!" she smiled and skipped off somewhere. She reminds me of- dare I say it- Zora. I could've sworn I heard someone in the vents, too…

"You have feelings for this girl, don't you, honey?" asked Mom.

I sighed. No, it's just a small crush. _'Small crush' my ass! _You don't need to use the language… _if it helps you admit your feelings for Sonny, then it IS necessary! _Fine…

"I mean, why is this only person you wanna show your true colors to? If you didn't feel this way, you wouldn't have asked her to and you wouldn't have admitted it to her at all," said Dad.

"Yeah, and it hurts so badly because I know she doesn't like me back," I said. I wonder how depressed I sound.

Why am I telling my parents this?

"Then why did she agree to come tomorrow?" said Dad.

I guess he has a point, but I still have my doubts. "I guess…"

"Well, we'll just look for signs tomorrow, cuz if anyone knows a good relationship; it's us, right, honey?" Mom said looking over at Dad. "Right,"

I sighed and went to my room. What could they possibly do? My room's furniture is all black: my desk, the wood on my circle bed, clothes drawers, and the 2 nightstands. I have hardwood floors and blue walls. My computer chair is silver and my beddings are blue and silver. I have a TV in my room with some movies- including all _Mackenzie Falls_ DVDs- sitting on a table with a cabinet. I have a walk- in closet that contains all my _Falls_ attire and other dress clothes. My clothes dresser is full of casual clothes and such. In my opinion, I like my dresser much better. I have a mini fridge, too, with simple stuff, like sodas, water, and simple foods. Then, where I have some windows facing the back of the house, there's a door. That door leads to a balcony that's on top of our patio. Out there, I had a glass table with a black rim and black chairs. The railings are also lined with the wire with little bulbs on them.

The whole thing is very serene to me, and, yes, one of my favorite colors is black, along with blue, silver, and orange. A lot of simple stuff is orange in my room, like a small desk light, curtains, a rug, a taller floor lamp, and the mini fridge. I also have orange, blue, and silver beanbags in my room, almost in a rainbow manner, as the curve away from the TV.

I had many posters on my wall. There are Drake, Ludacris, Lincoln Park, Usher, b.o.b, Jason Derulo, Train, Owl City, Kesha, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, The Black Eyed Peas, Adam Lambert, the All- American Rejects, and Katy Perry and Snoop Dog. I have a very vivid liking of music. I also have a _So Random!_ poster, _Mackenzie Falls_, _Harry Potter_, and a few other movie posters.

The only thing that blocks my view of seeing Abby's balcony is the game room, and it's basically a ceiling and two walls blocking our balconies. I'm glad it's there, though.

I went out to my balcony and took out my phone.

**To Sonshine: wear sumthin casual; it's just my fam ;)**

**From Sonshine: k, thanx Chad ****cant w8! :D**

Yeah, I have her as 'Sonshine' on my phone! Got a problem with that? Didn't think so!

I walked over to the edge of the balcony and sighed; some might call it a 'girl sigh,' and looked out into the woods near the Hollywood sign.

I can't wait for tomorrow! It's gonna be great! I'll show Sonny the real me! Maybe that'll even make her like me more! Sonny should appreciate it, though, because she is the only one in the _whole entire world _who would ever know about Chad. The rest of the world would only know Chad Dylan Cooper, bad boy of Hollywood, heartthrob, jerk, puppy- shover… oh and that story was totally out of content! The dog was humping my leg! What was I supposed to do? Let it hump my leg? NO! I simply shoved it aside and when it came back I used my foot, and it wasn't even hard! The paparazzi simply got a shot of me used my feet.

All I'm worried about is my parents embarrassing me. That wouldn't be too great. I sat down on one of the chairs, which are comfy with the cushions on them.

I _will _show Sonny I can be a normal, down to earth, family guy… *light snores*

* * *

SPOV

**From Chad: wear sumthin casual; it's just my fam ;)**

**To Chad: k, thanx Chad ****cant w8! :D**

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. Lucy called it a 'boy sigh.'

Chad said, "It's a date then," so is it really a date? Or did he just say that? Was he only doing that to start is nice act? I mean, I wouldn't mind… SONNY! Stop! You don't like Chad! _Tisk, tisk, Sonny! Of course you do! _No, I don't. _Then why didn't you say no when he said that this is gonna be a date? _Umm… _Just say you like him! _Fine. _'Fine,' what? _Fine, I like him. _Like who? _I like Chad Dylan Cooper! _Mean it._

"I like Chad Dylan Cooper!" I shouted. I covered my mouth. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! _Stop using that language! _I just shouted that I like CDC to the whole building! What if some paparazzi heard? What do you expect? _… _Exactly. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Well, maybe no one heard-_

Just then my mom walked into my room. "I knew it!" she said.

Oh, yeah, definitely. No one heard me shout that at all, conscience. Thanks for the advice of meaning it by the way! Note the sarcasm in my… thinking. "Knew what?"

"That you like Chad!"

"Wha-at?" my voice raised an octave.

"That's your denial voice…"

"Mom…!" I whined.

"Daughter…!" she whined back.

I just pouted. "I'm going to bed now, Mom, night!"

"But it's only 9-" I shoved her out of my room.

"Night, mom!"

"Night…" I said and I closed the door.

I sighed of aggravation. My mom loves to hear about everything… ever since she got addicted to _Mackenzie Falls. _Then she started to love gossip, and drama, and blah blah blah! Then I sighed a 'boy sigh,' _Told you- _Shut it!

I went to sleep, actually at this early hour, and dreamed of a certain blond- haired, blue- eyed, jerkthrob. There is no way he can be a normal, down to earth, family guy! No way; no how!

I woke up the next morning really excited. Chad and I's shows don't have rehearsals today, so I could just relax today… until this gathering/ possibly- date thing with Chad. I'm just excited either way!

What do I wear? He said something casual. What's the Cooper version of 'casual?'

I looked over to my closet. I grabbed black capris and a black spaghetti- strap tank top. I looked at my shoes and picked some dark and light blue striped flip- flops. I grabbed another tank top with thicker straps and am white and a little see through, hence black tank top; it has shooting stars, outlined in black, and some of the stars were colored in with dark and light blue.

It seems casual to me!

Right now, its 11am; he's coming at 7pm; I've got 8hrs.

I made a bowl of Cheerios and saw a note on the table in the kitchen. _"Went out early for the day. Enjoy your date with Chad! Love, Mom"_

How does she know about that? It better not be in Tween Weekly!

Anyways, when I finished eating my cereal, I decided to catch up on some shows I haven't been able to watch _*cough* Mackenzie Falls *cough* _Pssh… no… _[insert eyebrow raise here] _whatever… just shut up!

Let's see here… _Blue's Clues, SpongeBob, _some news channels… _no. _Oh, look! It's _Mackenzie Falls_! _What a surprise… _how many times have I told you to shut up in the last 2 days? _Probably many, but do you think I care? _

I sighed. You know what, fine! I'll watch _Family Guy, _then! It's a great TV show! Plus, it's very funny, and you know how I love comedy! Plus, I'll see Chad in just a few hours.

Haha, I love this show! It's so funny! I love Stewie! He's so cute and funny... and devious for a little kid. He's like a Zora, but Zora doesn't drink, or try to kill people… or at least I hope she doesn't. What if he's her inspiration and she's following in his footsteps and tries to kill her mom? Watch out Mrs. Lanchester!

…I'm off topic…

It's already 3pm? I guess I'll just make a quick sandwich. I went into the kitchen and made myself a ham and cheese sandwich with some crystal light.

I sat back down on the couch to watch _South Park. _What? Do you expect me to watch kid shows just because I star in one? No. I'm just watching an older kind of comedy. Anyways, Carmen is pretty awesome.

When I finished my lunch at 4- hey, I'm a slow eater, plus I got distracted- I went to go take a shower. I got out of the shower at 4:37- I'm sorry I take 37min showers.

About 2 ½ hrs. I got on my black capris and tank top and began to blow dry my hair. I didn't wanna go all out and curl it, since it is supposed to be casual, so I let it fall the way it dried after brushing it. I put on my shooting star tank top along with some eyeliner and a smokey touch to my eyes. Next, I put on my favorite strawberry lip gloss. Why does Tawni wear lip stick; it's made of whale blubber, just to let you know. I got on my stripped flip- flops and got my purse and sat on the couch. It's 6:50 and, knowing him, he will be here in 11min, not 10.

I just have wait and find out…

* * *

CPOV

I'm dressed in shorts- actually a bathing suit, but whatever- and a Drake concert shirt. I fixed my hair one more time and left for Sonny's apartment.

I can't wait for tonight! It's gonna be awesome! Hopefully, my parents won't be too weird and embarrass me tonight.

When I got to her apartment, it is 6:58. When I get to her door, it is 7. I take a few deep breaths and look at her door.

_Come on, Chad, it's not exactly a date. It's just a simple dinner with your family. Not a date. Not a date. Not a date… don't be nervous, Chad. It's not a date._

I finally knock at 7:01.

Sonny opens her door and smiles her wonderful smile. Man, she's beautiful. I feel ok saying that now, since, one: I just admitted it to my parents and two: who wouldn't say that?

"Ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yup," she popped the 'p.'

I put my hand on the small of her back- hoping it's not awkward- and led her to the car. Being the gentleman I am, I opened her car door. Maybe she'll get a hint and I won't havta tell her I like her! That would be easier… right?

I got into my seat and drove away to my house.

"Are you ready to see a completely different side of me?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right,"

"I'm actually a real momma's boy, too, but don't tell anyone; it's a secret."

"You: momma's boy?" she starts laughing and wipes away a fake tear.

I pouted. "You know, Grady's said this before: if you pull back another layer, you'll find something new."

"Wow, you're using his actual name and quoting him?"

"He actually said something useful for once!"

"Whatever, but why are you showing _me _this? Out of everyone I know, I'd expect you to be the last one to tell me their secret. It's like Hannah Montana telling her secret to someone she trusts before she finally told the world she's Hannah and Miley Cyrus."

"What? Hannah and Miley aren't the same person. What are you talking about?" I asked seriously. Since when were they the same person?

"Chad… you're not joking, are you? You still think they're different people!" she said. After I didn't say anything, she continued. "Oh my God! Well, Chad, they're the same person. Leave it at that. Look up her confession on youtube.

I could've sworn I dated Hannah a while back… did she not trust me? Whatever, I didn't trust her to show her this side of me. It's like that song she sings, _The Other Side of Me. _

"Ok, I believe you."

"Are you sure you want me to meet your parents? I mean… isn't that what… couples do?"

"Well, I guess. You can either meet my parents as my girlfriend or my friend. You choose," I said. Say: girlfriend! Say: girlfriend!

Her expression is really weird; it's like a mixture of shock, worry, sadness, and happiness. She looks like she's debating, though… Debating? Debating's a good sign, right?

Anyone wanna say right? *cricket cricket*

"Well, maybe- for now- friends, but there's always room for change, right?" she said. I would enjoy change.

"Right," I agreed. I would LOVE change.

We finally arrived at my house. She only lived a couple of blocks away.

"Well, Chad, I'm giving you one point for being normal; I'd figure you'd live in a mansion!"

Haha! Just down to earthiness, momma's boy, and family guy left.

"Yeah, well, we figured that we didn't need all the extra space, so… oh, I don't know if I told you, but tonight's taco night."

"Mmm… I love tacos!"

"Mom makes the best tacos ever! No lie!" I said.

"Cool, that momma's boy thing is starting to come into view," she said with a smirk.

I opened up the front door and took off my sandals. "You can take off your shows, too."

"Nah, I'm only in flip- flops…"

"Come on! I insist! See, I'm in bear feet, too."

"But this is _your _house."

I put one arm over her shoulder and with the other made a rainbow imaginary figure across us. "Es me casa; es you casa," I said. **(A/N: I am sorry if that's wrong…)**

"Ok, fine," she said and took them off.

I smirked. "Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so-" but her sentence was interrupted by Abby.

"Chaddykins!" she said and bounced up into my arms.

"Abby! Abby, meet Sonny. Sonny, this is my little sis, Abby."

"Hi, Abby, I'm so glad to meet you!"

"I'm glad to finally meet you!" Abby smirked. "You're, like, our favorite star of our favorite TV show!"

She said 'our!' Why'd she say 'our?'

"Aw, thank y- wait… our?"

"Yeah, _So Random!_ is me and Chad's favorite TV show! We watch it every Wednesday, right, Chad?" she smiled 'innocently' at me.

Oh, shit. What am I gonna say? Sonny raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Haha, funny story about that, actually…" I said. Then whispered to Abby, "Why'd you say that? We're rivals; we're not supposed to watch each others' shows!"

Abby jumped out of my arms. "Agree to this secret or I'll tell Sonny your other secret," she said loud enough for Sonny to hear.

I gaped at her. Sonny giggled. Abby stood there, arms crossed and smirking.

"Fine, _So Random!_ is my favorite show. You girls happy?" I said, defeated.

"Yes," said Abby. "Overjoyed," Sonny said smiling.

"Oh my God!" I said trying to change the subject. "Look at the… the couch! It's so soft!" I quickly went over to the couch and jumped on it.

They looked each other with confused expressions and then started to giggle as they came over.

Finally, Mom came in from the kitchen. She came over and hugged me. "Chad, I'm so glad you're home!" she looked over at Sonny and smirked at me. She went over to Sonny and also hugged her. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Chad talks about you _all _the time!"

"Does her, now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt a blush coming. _Why, Mom, why?_

"Of course, he mentions your name _at least _once every day! Anyways, I still have a few more stuff to do for dinner, so, Chad, why don't you give Sonny a tour?"

I saw Sonny try to stifle a laugh and my face must be beat reed by now. "Sure, come on, Sonny."

I stopped at the door way. "Ok, so we don't have to come down here again, I'll start here. This is our living room."

"Cool, cool, it really seems homey," she said.

Next I showed her the porch. "This is our porch and such with the bar over there and the door to our backyard over there," I said. "We can come back down here later," I smiled down at her.

"This has a… certain feel to it… and I can't explain it, but it seems peaceful," she smiled back at me.

I led her through the living room and into the dining room next. "This is the dining room. We'll be having dinner in here and such."

I kept walking, but I noticed that she wasn't following. "Sonny?"

"Aw… Chad… look at you! You were adorable!" she exclaimed.

I went over to see what picture she was looking at. It's the one where I was about 4 and the picture is up- close to my face; I'm looking cross- eyed down to a butterfly on my nose that, ironically, matches the exact shade of my eyes. Everything was in black & white except for my eyes and the blue in the butterfly.

"And am I not now?" I asked.

"I never said that…"

"So you're admitting I'm adorable!"

She giggled. "I never said that, either."

"Come on, Sonny, let's show you upstairs," I said as I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. I didn't really care cuz she never pulled back! That _must _mean something!

We went upstairs. "Ok, well, the first room on the left," I gestured to the closed door, "is my parents' room. Abby and I don't really go in there much. This," I gestured to the first door on the right slightly open, "is the bathroom. This one," I gestured to the second door on the left open all the way, "is Abby's room. The room directly in front of us," I gestured to the opening with beads hanging down, "is the game room. And, finally, this door is," I gestured to my room, "is my room," I said. I finished the tour.

"Wow, so I'm actually starting to believe that you're a normal, momma's boy, family guy. So now that you've surprised me so much, I wanna see your room. This might let me start to believe that you're down to earth."

"Great, now I'm pretty sure my room is like any other teenage boys' room," I said.

"Ok, we'll see…" she said as she opened the door.

I saw her looking around. "Wow, Chad, I guess you are down to earth. I don't see one mirror… you're not hiding them, are you?"

"Nope," I said and went over to my closet to open the door. "I have this full- body one so I can look at my outfit in the morning or whenever I change or sumthin,"

"Oh, ok, wow, I thought you were worse than Tawni, and you don't have one mirror _in _your room. She has about 20," she said. Wow, 20? That's a little too much, it'n it?

"Wow," I said.

"Hey, Chad?"

"Yeah,"

"What's that?" she asked pointing towards the doors at the end of the room.

"Oh, that's my balcony; both me and Abby have one in our room. Come one, I'll show you," I said and grabbed her hand _again _and she didn't pull away _again_. I opened the doors and took her outside.

She looked so cute when in awe. "Wow, Chad, it's beautiful, it's like a version of the porch."

"Yeah, I enjoy coming out here, because it's like the same atmosphere as the porch. The game room is the thing that separates Abby's balcony from mine. I'm kinda glad cuz whenever I come out here for much needed alone time, she could easily come over here," I chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, though, I love spending time with Abby, but stressful work days or something really makes me wanna have alone time, you know?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "I get it. So, why me? You never answered me in the car. Am I the only other person who's actually been in your house? I mean, as your guest; not a party, not Abby's friend, but you."

"Yeah, pretty much. You're the only person who's not a Cooper to step foot into my bedroom," I said.

She looked up at me questioningly, "Why?"

"I dunno…" I shuffled my feet, put my hands in my pocket, and looked down. "Maybe…" I looked up at her. "Maybe I feel as if I can trust you. There's something about you that… well, I know that you won't make fun of this side of me or tell the press. Plus, you already know that I care cuz of the whole Eric thing- which, by the way, Abby figured out it was me, so she, Mom, and Dad know about it now. And sometimes it doesn't feel right to be my jerky self to you…"

Did I just tell her I like her?

"Aw… Chad, that's so sweet!" she smiled and hugged me. I looked down and smiled and finally hugged her back. I didn't wanna stop. It was like two jig-saw pieces finally coming and perfectly fitting together.

"Abby! Chad! Sonny! Dinners ready!" Mom yelled, which made Sonny pull away. She smiled at me and I took her hand and led her to the door. When I opened the door, Abby was standing there smiling.

I rolled my eyes and whispered into Sonny's ear, "You're gonna love this,"

"Chaddykins…" said Abby.

"Piggyback ride?"

"Piggyback ride."

She got on my back and I said, "Destination: dinner table. Come on, Sonny."

I started making airplane noises as I swerved down the hall, down the spiral staircase, and all the way to the dining room. Sonny was following us the whole time, laughing. "Prepare for landing," I said in that same deep voice and sat her down in her chair. I pulled out Sonny's chair on the other side of the table and she smiled in return. Instead of sitting next to Abby, I sat next to Sonny.

My mom brought out a pot of meat and my dad came out carrying a plate of the taco shells and some shredded cheese and lettuce. I went into the kitchen and brought out the salsa and sour cream.

"Thanks, honey," said my mom.

"No prob- lamo, mother deary," I said as I smiled and laughed at her. She laughed along. I wasn't lying when I said this happens every night. I took my seat back next to Sonny.

"Ok, so normal, momma's boy, and family guy are crossed off the list. I still want something else for down to earth, though," said Sonny.

"You'll find it, I know you will," I said with confidence.

Mom and Dad asked about life at _So_ _Random!_ and Abby wanted a full description of the cast, but mostly Zora. Zora's her second favorite star on the show. That is why I've spotted Abby in the vents from time to time.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go to Dairy Queen tonight?" asked Abby when dinner was finally over.

"Well…" Mom started.

"We have a special reason to go: Sonny's here!" Abby reasoned.

"Fine, we can go to Dairy Queen," said Dad.

Cool, we get to go to DQ again!

"Thanks Daddy!" she said.

"Ok, everyone into the car!" said Mom.

Everyone went into the mud room to put on our shoes.

We all went into the garage and into the car.

* * *

SPOV

Today has been phenomenal! I have seen Chad, not CDC; Chad. It was great. His mom is a great cook, his Dad is very nice, Abby's a doll, and now we're going to DQ!

And we're going in a minivan: a family car with no driver or limo.

Chad is a normal, down to earth, momma's boy, family guy. He won.

"You win, Chad," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as we got into the car.

His Mom and Dad in the front, Abby in the middle, and Chad and I in the back.

"You're a normal, down to earth, momma's boy, family guy," I said.

"Well, I told you I was and I do not lie," he said.

I giggled. "I guess not."

We made small talk and sang to the radio the whole way. It was really fun! The Coopers are awesome people.

"Ok, what does everybody want?" asked his Dad when we got there. It was probably only about 7min.

"M&M blizzard!" said Abby.

"Recees blizzard!" said Chad.

"Oreo blizzard!" I said.

This made Chad and I laugh. I guess from the taste- testing we did yesterday, we chose each other's flavor.

"How bout you, Honey?" his Dad asked his Mom.

"Can I have a hot fudge Sunday?"

"Ok, great! Be right back!" he said as he went to go in line.

"Chad, I thought you always got Oreo blizzards," commented Abby.

"Yeah, well, I tried a recees one the other day and decided to get one," he said glancing at me and smiling.

Abby looked between the two of us, who were laughing, laughing. "Uh- huh…" Then she turned back around.

A few minutes later, his Dad came back with the ice creams and passed them out.

The ride home was pretty much the same as the ride there, but with ice cream.

When we got back to the house, Chad took my hand and brought me back to the balcony in his room. We sat down in two chairs next to each other.

Why I let him hold my hand: I don't know, but I felt a spark when he did.

Ugh, stupid lips, they don't seem moistened! It's annoying me! I grabbed my strawberry lip gloss and put it on.

We sat there talking and laughing. I like this Chad; never once did he mention how awesome he was or look at a mirror or act conceited. I'm enjoying every minute of it!

"So, how's my Oreo blizzard tasting?" he asked.

"I dunno; how bout you try it?" I asked with a goofy grin on my face. I placed my spoon in front of his mouth and he ate the ice cream.

It looked like he was contemplating the taste. "Why is there strawberry in it?" he asks.

I blushed. "Haha, umm… well, that's my lip gloss… sorry," I must be blushing badly now.

"Is it, now?" he asked with a grin.

"Heh heh… yeah…"

"Strawberry Oreo tastes good," Chad said smiling.

"Really?"

"You know what I bet tastes better?" Chad asks.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No, what?" I ask.

"Oreo and Recees," he said.

I look at him quizzically and then giggle once I get what he means. "I bet it does,"

He smiles and starts to lean forward. I smile back and also lean.

I feel fireworks. Sparks are flying through my veins and as he deepens the kiss, the feeling gets more intense. I am in bliss.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but it felt like too soon we had to split apart gasping for air.

"Oreos and Recees taste better together, indeed," I say smiling at him.

"Mhmm… so are you saying goodbye to my parents tonight as my girlfriend?" he asks, his eyes flickering from my eyes and mouth.

"Yeah, I will be your girlfriend," I say.

We both hear a squeal from behind us. Chad and I gasp and I can see he's blushing furiously as well.

"Mommy and Daddy will be so happy to hear that you guys are a couple!" Abby exclaimed and then ran out of the room.

"When did she get here?" I asked.

"I dunno, but what I _do _know is that I would enjoy another taste of Oreo and Recees," he said smiling.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Of course," I said and went back for another kiss.

Oreo and Recees blizzards always taste better together.

* * *

**so how was it? well, here's a little speech i prepared for y'all :D**

***steps up to podium* Thank you, thank you all! I would like to thank the official beginning of Summer, Dairy Queen && all other ice cream parlors, and, last but not least, the friendly people in the white coats with the needles for making me finally realize that I don't own SWAC! Also, with their help, they helped me realize other things I don't own, on my own! I figured out that I don't own Cheerios, Dairy Queen, tacos, and pretty much everything else in this story! Thank you all, love all you guys! Please, don't forget to reveiw! H-hold on, folks, I'm getting a message... *gasp* Oh my God! I do, in fact, own something! I own the characters of Abby, Mom, and Dad Cooper! Yay me!**

**"How'd I get in a box?" asked Abby. [Tawni asked this during Sonny with a Song]**

**"Well, Abby, that's because I own you! Muahahahahaha!" I said. "Along with your mommy and daddy here!"**

**"I don't even wanna know what you would do if you owned my brother..."**

**"If I owned your brother, we would be sister- in- laws!"**

**"Thank God you don't own my brother..."**

**REVEIW! PLZ AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
